


i need a hero

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hauntober, Possibly Pre-Slash, Spiders, pre-slash at the most generous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Deke isn't afraid of many things, but he's notcompletelyfearless.
Relationships: Sequoia/Deke Shaw, Trevor Khan & Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i need a hero

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 14: "spider"

It wasn't that big, it really wasn't, but that didn't change how his heart was pounding. Perched on the balls of his feet on his desk, Deke kept his eyes on the offending creature with a scowl, not even daring to glance at his phone to see if his text had been returned. It had been a short text, just six words because he didn't dare leave  _ it  _ unattended for much longer than that, not even a request or a decent explanation for what it meant.

[ to:  **Trevor** ]  _ There's a demon in my office. _

The implication that he needed something disposed of was clear, and he didn't feel the need to expand any further than that. He just wanted it done before Sequoia came for lunch and he'd have to leave and lose track of it.

He didn't move from the desk for the ten minutes it took for his friend to come into the office, the tone of his words making it clear that he was confused by what the text had meant. Maybe specifics should have been included, but that wasn't something they could fix. "Where's the, uh...  _ demon?" _

Shaking his head, Deke kept his eyes on the small, crawling creature that had decided to make its home on his chair, the cushioned seat apparently appealing to  _ all  _ walks of life, and not just the bipedal kind. He'd noticed the spider before settling in to do paperwork and had immediately put as much space between it and himself as he could without letting it out of his sight. And then stayed there. For close to half an hour. He wasn't proud of himself.

"It's over here.  _ Kill it,  _ so I'm not scrambling to stay on top of things after lunch."

There was a long moment of quiet while Trevor stepped over to investigate the  _ demon  _ he'd been summoned to slay, one which extended when he actually got a look at it. It was small, and black, and seemed to be very happy crawling over the cushion to investigate everything there was to see. All in all, it looked harmless, and he looked over at the plainly frightened CEO next to him with a small smirk. "It's not a  _ demon. _ I think it just wants to be your friend."

"Well, tell it I don't have any openings. I've got you, and I've got Sequoia, and that's it. I don't have any more room in my social schedule for friendship, so it can  _ fuck off." _

With a small chuckle, Trevor moved carefully so that he wouldn't startle the bug while he emptied the cup of pens on the desk and trapped it in place on the cushion. From there, he took a sheet of paper that didn't look  _ too  _ important and slid it underneath, only lifting the cup long enough to make sure he'd accomplished his goal before gently lifting up the small trap and the spider inside. "Let's take you out to the sidewalk, hmm? I bet you can make a lot more friends out there."

He flashed his friend a smile before starting for the door, only stopping there for a moment to turn around and watch Deke slowly climb back down to the floor before speaking up. "I sent your girlfriend on a wild goose chase, by the way. She was looking for you. I didn't think you'd want her seeing the  _ demon _ in here. I pointed her toward the game."

Taking a deep breath, Deke managed to mirror his smile before nodding and moving toward the door not far behind him. "Thanks, Trevor. You're the best."


End file.
